One Shot
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Sejak pertama bertemu Naruto mengakui kalau Sasuke itu tampan, sangat tampan namun tak membuatnya merasa iri seperti saat melihat lelaki tampan dan berotot sempurna di majalah. Sebuah fanfiksi NaruSasu didedikasikan untuk Opposite Party dan ending manga Naruto. Miss typo(s). DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aku sedang membuka pagar rumah yang merangkap markas saat Kiba muncul. Dia mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" yang baru akan kubalas ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di belakangnya.

Lelaki bertubuh besar turun dari kendaraan beroda empat. Seluruh wajahnya nyaris ditutupi rambut bahkan alisnya yang sangat tebal tak mampu menyaingi janggut yang tumbuh sampai sekitar leher. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari tato tengkorak berwarna hitam di lengan kanannya.

Terlambat. Kiba terdorong nyaris menabrakku saat pinggangnya ditendang dengan tidak pelan dari belakang. Lelaki itu menyeringai kemudian melemparkan benda hitam berbentuk persedi panjang tipis dan berlari sebelum aku sempat bereaksi ke arah mobil yang langsung melesat pergi begitu dia memasukinya.

Kiba meringis di sampingku. Kemudian mengumpat. "Sial!"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri, "Kau tak apa?" tanyaku. Kiba menggeleng, namun sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena benturan saat terjatuh tidak membuatku merasa lega. "Maaf aku baru sadar kalau mereka dari kelompok Mozuku."

"Apa lagi sekarang? Aku tak ingat kita pernah berbuat masalah dengan mereka." Kiba berkata sambil memungut benda yang tadi dilempar lelaki yang sepertinya merupakan anggota baru di Mozuku, tidak menghiraukan luka di bibirnya. "_Flashdisk_?"

Kedua alisku tertekuk saat meneliti _flashdisk_ hitam yang disodorkan Kiba. Aku punya firasat buruk. Kelompok Mozuku tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh dengan mendatangi markas Konoha secara langsung ditambah memukuli salah satu anggota kami hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah _flashdisk_. Pasti ada sesuatu, apapun itu aku yakin bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Yang lain sudah berkumpul." Usulku ketika menerima benda seukuran setengah jari telunjukku dari Kiba.

Shikamaru sedang berbaring dan menguap di atas sofa. Neji memangku buku _State Philosophy_ di samping Gaara yang sibuk dengan _gadget-nya_. Semua perhatian seketika beralih ke bibir Kiba yang masih berdarah. Tidak terlalu parah, namun sukses membuat Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

"Salah seorang dari Mozuku menyerangnya barusan." Jelasku sebelum Shikamaru sempat bertanya.

"Tak apa. Hanya luka biasa." Kiba tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah campuran malu dan kesal karena Shikamaru menolak melepaskan tangannya dari dagu pemuda berambut coklat itu. Menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menganalisa kemungkinan terburuk dari luka kecil di sudut bibir kering Kiba.

Kiba menunjuk pinggang bagian kanannya, "Sebenarnya masalahku ada di sini." Shikamaru hanya mendesah dan menarik mundur wajahnya.

"Jadi? Apa masalah mereka?"

Gaara kembali bermain dengan ponselnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Mungkin Distrik 7 kekurangan hiburan."

Aku tanpa sadar meremas benda yang sedari tadi kugenggam. "Aku harap begitu. Hanya saja mereka tak mungkin jauh-jauh ke Distrik 1 hanya untuk mengantarkan ini." Ujarku sambil menunjukkan _flashdisk_ berwarna hitam pada mereka.

Ekspresi Shikamaru kembali mengeras. Aku yakin otak jeniusnya juga mendeteksi sesuatu yang janggal di balik tindakan Mozuku. "Periksa isinya."

Neji menyingkirkan buku tebal di pangkuannya. Meraih laptop yang dia tinggalkan dalam mode _sleep, _temanku yang satu ini sedang menempuh tahun terakhirnya di universitas.

Aku mengambil tempat di antara Kiba dan Neji sedang Shikamaru memilih berdiri di sebelah Kiba.

"Video?" Gaara menyuarakan pertanyaan yang mengisi semua kepala kami dari samping Neji.

Layar laptop 14 _inch_ menggelap sesaat. Kemudian menampilkan wajah ketua Mozuku yang tirus bak manusia kekurangan nutrisi memenuhi layar. Kacamata hitamnya bertengger di atas kepala, tidak berhasil menahan helai rambutnya yang terjatuh nyaris menutupi mata. Aku hampir percaya pada candaan Gaara soal minimnya hiburan di Distrik 7 sampai mataku menangkap siluet di balik bahu ketua Mozuku.

Diikat dengan tali di sebuah kursi kayu, wajah putih yang seharusnya bersih dari noda kini dipenuhi luka dan darah. Seakan tak cukup, seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya meninju pipi yang sudah lebam. Bibir yang dua hari lalu balas menciumku itu kini dipenuhi darah. Mata hitamnya masih mampu menatap tajam ke arah kamera.

Tanganku terkepal erat melihat seringai ular ketua Mozuku. Lelaki itu sekarang berdiri di sisi Sasuke yang terikat dan menjambak rambut hitamnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya, tak pernah berurusan dengan satupun dari anggotanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menculik Sasuke dan membiarkan tangan kotor mereka melukainya?

Pertanyaanku terjawab saat lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambut abu-abu menjuntai hingga bahu yang tadi memukuli Sasuke menggantungkan sebuah papan bertulisakan nominal sepuluh juta dollar di lehernya.

"Kau mau anggotamu yang tampan ini kembali? Temui aku jam empat pagi di Stasiun Distrik 7, tiga hari dari sekarang." Aku bisa melihat Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebelum layar kembali dipenuhi wajah jelek ketua Mozuku yang kemudian menggelap.

Satu ruangan mendadak sunyi. Video ancaman berdurasi tiga puluh detik mampu membungkam seluruh yang ada di ruang tengah markas Konoha. Aku bahkan tak sadar hampir menancapkan kuku ke telapak tangan karena kepalan yang terlalu kuat sampai Neji menepuk bahuku. "Sasuke adalah bagian dari Konoha. Adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi kita untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Hm. Jangan mencoba bertindak bodoh. Setidaknya kau butuh seorang jenius." Determinasi tidak berkurang dari wajah Shikamaru walau pemuda itu baru saja menguap, menyetujui perkataan Neji.

Kiba menepuk pudakku yang lain, menyalurkan dukungan lewat gesturnya. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas anggukan persetujuan Gaara. Kemudian sebuah fakta menghantam telak, menyadarkanku dari rasa aman karena dukungan sahabat. "Dari mana kita akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara aku kembali terlempar pada gambar wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka, bibir dan pelipisnya yang berdarah, bajunya yang berantakan dan sobek di beberapa bagian, dan gelengan lemah darinya yang mengisyaratkan untuk menolak tawaran Mozuku. Membiarkan nyawanya melayang di tangan mereka tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap layar laptop yang menggelap.

"Hanya ada satu cara."

Tanpa penjelasan lebih pun semua sudah tahu cara apa yang dimaksud Kiba. Tanganku kembali terkepal erat. Tidak peduli dengan kuku yang bisa melukai telapak tangan yang berkeringat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan untuk Sasuke. Satu cara yang tak pernah dihalalkan kelompok Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Mencuri.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Konoha terbentuk sejak Jepang terpecah menjadi dua puluh distrik. Dahulu kala Jepang tak ubahnya lautan darah manusia, peperangan saudara dan kolega yang haus akan kekuasaan tak bisa dihindari. Negara yang diakui sebagai salah satu pemegang kekuasaan ekonomi dunia jatuh karena keserakahan. Perang dingin yang berlangsung selama belasan tahun menuju titik klimaks saat manusia kehilangan kodratnya di mata satu sama lain.<p>

Beruntung masa kelam sudah berlalu. Namun bukti keserakahan manusia tidak sepenuhnya terhapuskan. Demi menjaga kestabilan yang sampai mati dijunjung segelintir manusia beradab di masa lalu, Jepang dipecah menjadi dua puluh distrik dengan harapan mampu menghargai satu sama lain. Batas kekuasaan dibagi secara adil. Masing-masing mepunyai sumber alam yang bisa diolah, sarana yang memadai, dan pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan. Konoha, organisasi yang menjaga kelangsungan Distrik 1 di balik bayang-bayang aparat berwenang.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, remaja yang tangguh dan benci pada penindasan akan direkrut atau mencalonkan diri secara sukarela. Satu aturan tak tertulis Konoha adalah, ke lima anggota inti haruslah seorang yatim piatu. Alasannya sederhana, Konoha tak ingin tangisan seorang ibu atau pun penyesalan seorang ayah di hari pemakaman. Sebab itulah anggota inti Konoha kebanyakan tumbuh dan besar di panti asuhan.

Aku dan keempat pemuda yang sibuk memandangi peta seluruh distrik adalah anggota inti Konoha sejak tiga tahun lalu. Lima anggota inti akan menjabat selama sepuluh tahun, selebihnya mereka bebas menikmati kehidupan masing-masing walau tidak sepenuhnya bersitirahat karena rasa tanggung jawab kepada generasi penerus. Setidaknya kami butuh satu tahun di bawah bimbingan para pendahulu sebelum dibebankan tugas secara utuh.

"Setidaknya kita butuh dua puluh empat jam lewat darat untuk sampai di Distrik 7." Shikamaru menunjuk daerah peta yang diberi lingkaran merah. "Yang artinya kita punya dua hari untuk mengumpulkan uang tebusan."

"Kalau kita gagal?"

Shikamaru tidak menatap Kiba saat menjawab. "Seluruh anggota Konoha akan berangkat ke Distrik 7 _menjemput_ Sasuke."

Yang artinya pertumpahan darah akan kembali terulang.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita akan mencegat mobil Bank Distrik 1, menurut info yang kudapat mereka akan mengantarkan uang pada pukul satu pagi. Hari ini kita akan membagi tugas persiapan, operasi dimulai satu jam sebelum tengah malam." Terang Shikamaru. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik denganku di saat seperti ini. Walau sangat disayangkan karena kami, atau lebih tepatnya aku sudah mengeksploitasi kemampuan teman-temanku untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Bahkan kami sudah mengkhianati Distrik 1, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, pemikiran egois seperti kehilangan sejumlah uang tak akan sebanding dengan jumlah nyawa yang akan melayang di tengah pertempuran adalah salah satu hal yang menahanku untuk mundur.

Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah membahayakan nyawa teman-temanku dan bahkan nyawa seluruh Distrik 1. Bayangan Sasuke yang disiksa sampai mati kembali terlintas. Gaara yang sepertinya sadar mengingatkanku lagi. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mundur, Naruto. Kami melakukan ini bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk Sasuke, untuk Konoha."

Kiba mengangguk. "Walaupun dia bukan anggota inti, dia tetaplah bagian dari Konoha. _Well_, dia adalah anak baru yang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak akan diam saat seseorang menyakiti temanku hanya karena setumpuk uang." Tangannya mengepal seiring kalimatnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan jujur Kiba. Aku mendesah, dalam hati bersyukur bisa memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. "Terima kasih." Ucapku yang dibalas senyuman khas mereka.

"Ayo kita selamatkan kekasih Ketua Uzumaki!" Pekikan Kiba membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum.

Sementara Neji dan Gaara ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan senjata yang akan membekali kami selama perjalanan—sekaligus untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi hal di luar perkiraan, aku dan Kiba menjalankan peran sebagai mahasiswa biasa yang melintas di kawasan bank.

Mataku tak berhenti mengawasi aktifitas di sekitar jalur yang sudah diberikan Shikmaru. Kiba sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, sehingga dia terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang sedang mengumpulkan gambar karena keperluan tugas atau semata-mata seorang yang gila dengan fotografi. Dia bahkan mengambil potret kucing yang melintas, nenek yang menyeberangi jalan, anak kecil yang membeli _ice cream_ untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati tugasmu." Kataku saat dia sedang mengambil gambar gadis dengan seragam sekolah.

Dia sibuk menatap hasil kerjanya saat menjawab, "Well, hanya penasaran. Sudah lama aku tidak memegang kamera."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku rasa Shikamaru akan tertarik mendengar laporanmu." Wajah Kiba yang mendadak pucat membuatku tertawa lepas untuk pertama kali sejak mendengar kabar penculikan Sasuke.

Hari sudah gelap saat kami semua berkumpul di markas. Gaara membantu Neji meletakkan pistol yang berhasil mereka dapatkan dari kenalan anggota inti terdahulu di atas meja. Wajahku mengeras melihat senjata pembunuh itu berserakan di atas peta seluruh distrik yang sudah kami tandai kemarin.

Kiba berinisiatif menjelaskan hasil pengamatan kami dan menunjukkan beberapa foto lokasi. Pembagian tugas tetap sama. Aku dan Kiba akan menghadang mobil Bank Distrik 1 sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan lokasi bank sementara Neji dan Gaara akan menahan pergerakan mereka dari belakang. Shikamaru bertugas mengawasi dari atap gudang berjarak tiga bangunan dari Bank Distrik 1, berjaga-jaga jika ada kejadian di luar kalkulasi—kemampuan berpikir cepatnya akan sangat dibutuhkan jika hal-hal mulai keluar dari jalur.

Kami berangkat sesuai rencana, satu jam sebelum tengah malam menggunakan dua mobil sewaan yang nomor platnya telah diganti. Setelah yakin lokasi aman, Shikamaru menyamankan posisinya di atap gudang tepat tengah malam. Neji dan Gaara menunggu sinyal dari Shikamaru di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari lokasi, sedangkan Kiba dan aku menunggu di sebuah restoran 24 jam.

Menit berlalu sampai Shikamaru memberikan sinyal persiapan melalui _earphone_ yang menyumbat telingaku. Kami bergegas ke dalam mobil, melapisi pakaian dengan setelan hitam dan masker untuk menutupi identitas. "Kau siap?" Pertanyaanku lebih cocok ditujukan untuk diri sendiri daripada Kiba, tapi dia tetap menjawab.

"Tentu."

Aku menghembuskan napas, mengusir _tremor_ di seluruh tubuh. Mencoba memfokuskan diri pada gambaran Sasuke yang terikat tak berdaya dan penuh luka. Aku harus melakukannya. Apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan diri tepat saat perintah untuk bergerak datang dari _earphone _yang kami gunakan, aku menginjak pedal gas dan memutar setir mobil menuju poin pertemuan.

Bahkan kecepatan mobil pun sesuai dengan akurasi Shikamaru. Terbukti saat ini mobil yang kukendarai hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kendaraan yang membawa jutaan dollar, dari jarak pandang ini aku masih bisa melihat mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Neji di belakang mobil incaran kami.

Mobil itu baru saja meninggalkan kawasan bank, jarak kami hanya kurang dari lima meter saat aku tiba-tiba menginjak rem memaksa kendaraan di hadapanku melakukan hal yang sama. Bisa kulihat Neji dan Gaara berhenti satu meter di belakang mobil Bank Distrik 1. Kedua petugas berseragam biru gelap keluar dari mobil hendak melayangkan protes, namun mendadak panik saat menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan Neji dari belakang mereka.

Sebelum kedua petugas malang itu sempat melakukan pertahanan, Neji dan Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang titik lemah di bagian tengkuk mereka. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan lebih lanjut yang artinya mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri, Gaara mengambil kunci yang tergantung di salah satu sabuk petugas tersebut dan melemparkannya padaku.

Aku dan Kiba bergegas menuju bagian belakang mobil dan memasukkan kunci yang diberikan Gaara. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa koper abu-abu yang mengilap terkena cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan. Kiba mengangguk saat aku menatapnya. Tanganku berkeringat saat mengambil salah satu koper, menutup dan mengunci pintu kemudian memberikan isyarat mundur pada Gaara dan Neji yang sudah berada di dekat mobil mereka.

Pintu mobil sengaja kubiarkan dalam keadaan terkunci dan kucinya pun kubawa bersama dengan salah satu koper berisi jutaan dollar demi menghindari oknum lain yang mungkin akan mengambil manfaat dari kejahatan kami, aku meringis menyadari betapa naifnya diriku. Kami pun segera menuju markas Konoha meninggalkan kedua petugas dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara meletakkan lembar terakhir di atas tumpukan uang yang tertata rapi. Totalnya sepuluh juta, cukup untuk menebus Sasuke.<p>

"Sepuluh juta. Cukup untuk menebus Sasuke." Kiba menyuarakan isi otakku.

"Ya. Cukup untuk menambah masalah baru bagi Konoha." Tambahku.

Kiba tidak merasa harus bersembunyi saat memutar bola matanya dalam kebosanan. "Oh, ayolah, Naruto! Orang-orang itu sudah sering menganggap Konoha sebagai organisasi anak muda tukang onar, pencuri, pecandu narkoba dan segala jenis kejahatan lainnya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tak akan menemukan bukti dan nyatanya memang kita bukan—"

"Kita baru saja mencuri uang ini kalau kau lupa, aku bahkan masih bisa mencium bau parfum yang digunakan petugas yang kita tinggalkan tadi!" Aku memotong ucapan Kiba.

Shikamaru menghela napas melihat Kiba yang kehabisan kata-kata. "Apa yang kita lakukan akan kita pertanggung jawabkan bersama, sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap-siap."

"Setuju. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah, tapi apa kau lupa dengan Sasuke? Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, Naruto." Neji berkata kemudian menepuk bahuku.

Memang benar aku merasa bersalah. Aku memikirkan Konoha dan reputasi buruknya dari penduduk Distrik 1, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu betul kalau Konoha bukan sekedar perkumpulan remaja yatim piatu yang hobi mencari masalah. Malah sebaliknya, kami merupakan simbol kebebasan. Konoha tidak akan membiarkan penindasan yang sering terjadi di gang sempit dan luput dari mata aparat. Konoha tidak akan segan menapakkan kaki di depan mereka yang butuh bantuan, tak peduli seberapa kalipun kami dihujat, dicaci, kami tak peduli. Toh mereka hanya tidak tahu niat kami yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kami bertindak atas rasa solidaritas, satu aturan tak tertulis lain milik Konoha: hampir semua anggotanya adalah anak yang pernah mengalami penindasan.

Setidaknya kami menemukan ajang balas dendam yang terpuji.

Hal itulah yang membuatku merasa bersalah dan dirundung khawatir. Meski Shikamaru yakin tak ada saksi mata, aku punya firasat bahwa Konoha akan masuk ke dalam daftar pelaku yang dicurigai. Bukan hal yang baru saat kami tiba-tiba mendapat surat panggilan dari kepolisian.

Tapi sekali lagi bayangan Sasuke yang berdarah melintas di pikiran. Tidak kupedulikan Gaara yang memanggil saat aku berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Kamar yang biasanya kutempati bersama Sasuke mendadak sunyi. Padahal dia terhitung jarang menghabiskan waktu di markas, berbeda denganku yang tidak punya tempat tinggal selain bangunan dua lantai ini, Sasuke punya kediaman sendiri di kawasan elit Distrik 1. Namun memikirkan jarak kami yang terpisah jauh dan dengan alasan yang tidak menyenangkan membuatku merasa kesepian.

Ingatanku kembali saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia yang sedang mabuk menjadi korban pencegatan di gang dekat tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

Walau dengan kontrol yang minim dia masih bisa melawan, namun sayang dia kalah jumlah. Aku yang saat itu hendak membuang sampah kontan berteriak "Hei! Berhenti!" sebelum seorang pria botak sempat menikamnya dengan pisau.

Pria itu menyeringai seperti mendapat hiburan baru. "Hei lihat! Ada seorang _butler_, cepat bawakan makananku! Aku sudah lapar!" Dia tertawa bersama dua orang temannya, mengejek seragam lengkap yang kugunakan saat bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran eropa.

Gigiku bergesekan bukan karena dinginnya angin malam melainkan karena menahan emosi yang mencapai ubun-ubun. "Heh. Maaf paman, aku dilarang melayani orang tua yang hanya bisa mengganggu anak kecil yang tak tahu jalan pulang." Pemuda yang babak belur itu terlihat tidak terima dengan ejekanku. Well, aku hanya bermaksud membantu.

Tersulut emosi, ketiga pria dewasa itu maju dan adu pukul pun tak terhindar. Aku berhasil menumbangkan dua orang dengan terlalu mudah, tapi tidak sadar saat seseorang di antara mereka bersiap menikamku dengan pisau dari belakang. Beruntung pemuda yang kutolong menendangnya dari samping sebelum pisau tajam itu menembus permukaan seragamku.

Pemuda itu jatuh dengan lututnya karena kelelahan dan pengaruh alkohol. Kami berdua sama-sama terengah. "Kau tak apa?" Aku mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri.

Tangannya yang halus dan dingin berbanding terbalik dengan milikku yang hangat dan kasar. "Menurutmu?"

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar nada sarkasme darinya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku sudah selesai, biar kubantu kau mengobati lukamu."

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya membuatku ingin menggenggamnya lagi. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih, aku—" Penolakannya bahkan tak selesai karena dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Aku refleks memeluk pinggulnya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Wajahnya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari pipiku. Kulirik dia yang bernapas teratur di sampingku. Dia sangat tampan, sangat tampan namun tak membuatku merasa iri seperti saat melihat lelaki tampan dan berotot sempurna di majalah. Dengan sedikit usaha aku berhasil membawanya di punggungku. Dia cukup berat untuk ukuran orang bertubuh kurus. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menggantung lemah di bahuku refleks memeluk erat leherku saat aku mulai berjalan.

Erangan halus terdengar tepat di telinga kiriku saat aku meninggalkan lokasi restoran. "Hei. Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

Di tengah kesadaran yang timbul dan tenggelam dia menjawab, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Aku tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus tak lama setelahnya.

Peganganku merapat di pahanya bersamaan dengan pelukan yang mengerat di leherku. Kami berjalan dalam diam, meninggalkan ketiga pria yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sejak hari itu hubunganku dengan Sasuke memang tidak bisa dibilang harmonis, namun pertengkaran kecil di antara kamilah yang membuat kami semakin dekat, sebulan setelahnya dia resmi menjadi anggota Konoha. Fakta bahwa dia juga seorang yatim piatu sejak umur sepuluh tahun memberinya akses _lulus_ ujian tahap pertama Konoha.

Kepalaku mendadak pusing, tidak sadar sejak kapan aku meremas rambut sendiri di atas ranjang tempat aku dan Sasuke biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Pada akhirnya aku tertidur sambil memimpikan ciuman pertama kami, saat dirinya yang kaku dan pemalu membalas ciumanku, bibirnya tipis dan lembut membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Seseorang membangunkanku sebelum ketua Mozuku menikam Sasuke dengan pisau. Aku berteriak dan nyaris menendang Gaara. "Mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya.

"Mozuku sialan mengganggu ciumanku dengan Sasuke."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Bersiaplah. Satu jam lagi kita berangkat."

Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut lagi. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Aku mencoba menemukan jam digital di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur, namun kesulitan melihat angka yang tercetak.

"Jam delapan pagi." Jawab Gaara kalem.

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terima kasih pada Gaara yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua puluh empat jam, kami tiba di sebuah penginapan di pinggir Distrik 7. Badanku terasa remuk jadi aku tidak menolak saat Neji menyarankan untuk beristirahat beberapa jam. Masih tersisa sekitar delapan jam sebelum waktu perjanjian.<p>

Tubuhku melengkung di bawah selimut tipis penginapan. Kiba dan Shikamaru menyusul sesaat sebelum aku terrtidur.

Tepat tengah malam kami meninggalkan penginapan, mengandalkan peta elektronik di ponsel dan bekal petunjuk dari warga lokal kami berhasil tiba di Stasiun Distrik 7 lima menit menjelang pukul satu malam. Masih sekitar tiga jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli makanan dulu. Kau belum makan sama sekali, Naruto." Shikamaru memperingati sambil menganalisa keadaan stasiun yang mulai sepi. Menurut papan informasi, kereta terakhir sudah berangkat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Beruntung ada sebuah _24 convenience store_ di seberang stasiun.

Aku tidak menolak segelas kopi panas yang disodorkan Kiba. "_Thanks_."

"Aku penasaran apakah wajah tampan Sasuke masih bisa menyeringai menyebalkan seperti biasa." Kiba berujar sebelum menyesap kopinya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya kekhawatiran terlalu jelas terlihat sebab ini bukan pertama kali Kiba mencoba menghiburku.

"Beribu terima kasih tak akan cukup." Kataku sambil menatap cairan hitam yang mulai mendingin.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih. Kita teman bukan?" Kata Neji yang muncul bersama Gaara dengan satu _cup_ ramen instan.

Aku menerima _cup _ramen yang mengepul dari Gaara dengan tangan kiri. Sekarang tanganku dipenuhi makanan dan minuman yang merupakan bentuk kepedulian teman-temanku. Aku memandang mereka satu persatu, perasaan haru memenuhi dadaku. "Oh, _shit_. Beruntung aku sudah punya Sasuke." Candaku.

Kiba tersedak kopinya. "Tidak, terima kasih, Pak Ketua. Aku juga sudah nyaman bersama Shikamaru." Neji dan Gaara hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuanku dan Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana kekasihmu itu?" Tanyaku sambil memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulut.

"Oh, si tukang pemalas yang mendadak rajin itu sudah kembali ke stasiun. Katanya mau mengawasi." Kiba mengangkat bahunya cuek di akhir kalimat.

"_Well_, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita menyusul." Kataku yang kemudian membuang _cup_ ramen kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan aku meninggalkan toko dan menyeberangi jalan menuju stasiun.

Sepuluh menit menjelang pukul empat masih tak ada tanda-tanda dari Mozuku. Kegelisahanku diperburuk oleh Kiba yang berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kami. Pikiranku sangat jauh dari kata positif, sempat berniat melawan daripada harus memberikan uang hasil curian ke pihak Mozuku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak mau membahayakan nyawa anggota Konoha yang lain, juga nyawa Sasuke. Cukup mengorbankan para anggota inti, pun sudah melukai martabatku sebagai seorang ketua—hanya bisa bergantung dan menyusahkan anggota—dan perasaanku sebagai seorang teman.

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Masih kurang lima menit." Kata Shikamaru.

Kiba berhenti berjalan dan menatap sekeliling stasiun. Saat ini kami sedang berdiri di pinggir rel menanti kedatangan kelompok Mozuku dan Sasuke. Wajah Kiba mengeras saat pandangannya jatuh pada sisi utara rel. Aku mengikuti tatapannya dan menemukan pria beralis tebal yang menendangnya beberapa hari lalu. Ketua Mozuku yang kurus bak tengkorak berjalan muncul disusul anggota lain yang sama-sama memiliki tato tengkorak hitam di lengan kanan, jumlah mereka unggul dua angka. Tapi aku yakin ada beberapa yang sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitar stasiun.

Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan lunglai dengan kedua tangan terikat. Aku tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang kubuat saat ini, yang pasti ketua Mozuku yang tak kuketahui namanya itu menyeringai. Satu hal yang kutahu adalah aku ingin menghancurkan senyum itu, menggantinya dengan tangisan, kemudian memaksanya memohon untuk kematiannya sendiri di bawah kakiku.

"Kau sudah bawa uangnya?" Suara ketua Mozuku nyaris melengking di ujung kalimat, hal yang membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh selain kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Shikamaru menyerahkan koper berisi uang sepuluh juta dollar padaku. Sasuke membalas tatapanku, wajah tampannya terlihat dipenuhi luka, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali kulihat di video.

Aku mempersempit jarak dengan kelompok Mozuku dan menyerahkan koper pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam _spike_ yang langsung memeriksa isinya. Dia menoleh dan mengangguk pada teman-temannya kemudian lelaki berambut abu-abu yang memukul wajah Sasuke di video membuka ikatan tangan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya agar mendekat padaku.

Lelaki yang tadi mengambil koper lantas mundur dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kelegaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Jarak kami semakin menipis, lenganku tanpa sadar sudah terangkat untuk memeluknya saat sebuah peluru bersarang di punggungnya nyaris menembus perut, membasahi permukaan baju abu-abunya dengan darah. Mataku membola melihat Sasuke jatuh tertelungkup tepat di hadapanku.

Sesaat semua terasa sunyi. Seolah seluruh indraku tidak bisa berfungsi, bahkan teman-temanku pun tak ada yang bereaksi, semua membeku.

Sasuke yang berlumuran darah di hadapanku.

Adalah Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu membalas ciumanku.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa tidur setelah bermimpi buruk tanpa pelukanku.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang setengah mati diperjuangkan Konoha.

Tanganku sudah bergerak di luar perintah otak, mengambil pistol yang tersimpan di balik jaket. Satu tembakan bersarang tepat di dada lelaki yang menembak Sasuke, disusul belasan, puluhan tembakan dari dua arah yang berlawanan.

Aku bisa merasakan panasnya peluru yang menembus bahu, paha dan perutku. Aku jatuh tertelungkup di dekat Sasuke. Suara tembakan dan teriakan terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga yang berdenging. Aku bisa melihat Kiba yang berteriak sambil maju tanpa pertahanan, menembak membabi buta menumbangkan dua orang dari Mozuku, namun tiga, empat, lima entah berapa peluru pun bersarang di tubuhnya.

Intensitas tembakan berkurang dan akhirnya menghilang. Kiba terbaring tak jauh dariku, di dekatnya ada Shikamaru. Aku tak bisa melihat Neji dan Gaara namun aku yakin kondisi meraka tak jauh berbeda dariku dan anggota Mozuku. Di ambang batas kesadaran aku bisa melihat ketua Mozuku yang di sepanjang adu tembak bersembunyi di balik tubuh anggotanya berjalan terseok-seok sambil membawa sebuah koper.

Amarah menguasaiku. Tak akan kubiarkan orang yang sudah menyakiti Sasuke dan teman-temanku pergi begitu saja. Dengan sedikit sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki aku berusaha mengarahkan ujung senjata pada sosok yang perlahan menjauh. Pandanganku mengabur, aku bahkan tak sanggup menarik pelatuk. Sebelum pandanganku menggelap sempurna, aku berhasil melepaskan satu tembakan dan harapanku terkabul saat hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah tubuh kurus ketua Mozuku yang menghantam lantai.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto—"<p>

"Naruto!"

Aku tersentak mendengar pekikan pelan di depanku. Sasuke dengan wajah penuh lebam dan bibir berdarah sudah merentangkan tangan hendak memelukku. Otakku mencoba memproses kejadian berdarah yang beberapa lalu terlintas di pikiranku. Tubuhku masih sehat tanpa luka, pun Sasuke tidak memiliki bekas tembakan di perutnya. Aku melirik anggota Mozuku yang tertawa kegirangan dengan uang sepuluh juta dollar mereka.

Oh sial. Bisa-bisanya aku membayangkan hal yang buruk seperti itu.

Yakin bahwa semua hanyalah halusinasi dan bentuk ketakutan berlebihan, tanganku refleks terangkat dan merengkuh Sasuke erat-erat. Tidak peduli dia tidak bisa bernapas dalam pelukanku, aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa kejadian yang tadi murni hayalanku semata.

Hangat tubuh Sasuke, napasnya yang stabil, dan detak jatungnya, semua nyata dan baik-baik saja. Aku tanpa sadar menghela napas lega dan terkekeh pelan. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap heran. "Kau kenapa, Bodoh?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Tak apa." Tidak mungkin aku membeberkan hayalanku padanya, hal itu sama saja dengan mengakui kebodohanku.

Kutatap sekali lagi para anggota Mozuku yang seolah lupa dengan kehadiran kami, sibuk dengan sepuluh juta mereka. "Kalian sudah dapat yang kalian inginkan—"

**Dor!**

Suara tembakan memutus perkataanku. Teror jelas terlihat di wajahku saat meneliti tubuh Sasuke, takut menemukan rembesan darah di perutnya, takut semua hayalanku menjadi nyata, namun aku hanya menemukan seringai yang ganjal di wajahnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Apa yang—"

Salah seorang anggota Mozuku berteriak "Polisi!" yang sukses mengundang panik. Aku berputar dan melihat segerombolan polisi berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata menuruni tangga di sisi selatan stasiun tepat di belakang teman-temanku yang dilanda panik dan kebingungan, memaksa mereka mengangkat tangan di udara layaknya sekelompok penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat anggota Mozuku yang hendak meloloskan diri justru dikepung dari arah berlawanan. Seorang polisi berhenti di samping Sasuke kemudian memberikan gestur penghormatan yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya. Kejutan lainnya adalah setelah itu sang polisi mengeluarkan lencana berwarna emas dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Lencana itu diterima oleh Sasuke dan ditunjukkan tepat di hadapanku. Di permukaannya tercetak dua kata yang dipisahkan oleh simbol bintang. Dua kata yang sukses membungkam semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di tenggorokan.

_Special Police._

Sasuke meneliti wajah Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara yang sama-sama terkejut. Seolah tersadar dari kejadian yang sebenarnya, Kiba tersulut emosi hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke, namun dirinya ditahan oleh dua orang polisi.

Kiba meraung "Sialan kau, Sasuke! Pengkhianat! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto, hah?! Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang telah dia dan kami alami untuk memperjuangkanmu?!" sambil meronta dalam genggaman dua orang aparat berseragam.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke hanya menyeringai, dia menatapku kemudian berbalik pergi.

Tanganku terkepal erat. Aku mencoba menolak kenyataan. Ingin rasanya menampar wajah ini sekuat tenaga. Berharap semua ini hanya bagian dari hayalan atau halusiansi seperti kejadian berdarah yang sebelumnya, tapi tidak, inilah kenyataannya.

Orang yang kupercaya dan kucinta lebih dari diriku sendiri telah menipuku.

Yang artinya semua pelukan, ciuman, dan malam di mana dia mendesahkan namaku hanyalah bagian dari kebohongannya.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Dia harus menjelaskannya!

Dua orang polisi menahanku yang hendak mengejar Sasuke. Aku yang tak berdaya hanya bisa meraung memanggil namanya yang bahkan tak sudi untuk menoleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, untuk membongkar kasus pembuatan narkoba di Distrik 7 aku akan mencoba bergabung dengan Konoha kemudian memancing Mozuku agar melakukan operasi penculikan terhadapku. Untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Mizuki." Sasuke menunjuk lelaki berambut abu-abu yang menjuntai hingga bahu. "Kau akan menyusup ke Mozuku dan meyakinkan mereka untuk menculikku dengan embel-embel uang tebusan."<p>

"Bagaimana kau yakin Konoha bersedia menebusmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan rekannya. "Untuk itulah mengapa misi ini merupakan salah satu misi terbesar kita, karena misi ini akan memakan waktu selama enam bulan bahkan lebih. Dalam kurun waktu itu kita berdua akan berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan Konoha dan Mozuku."

Mata hitam Sasuke meneliti satu persatu rekannya yang membentuk lingkaran. "Kita harus berhasil membongkar identitas tersembunyi Distrik 7 dan Konoha dari Distrik 1 yang melegenda. Selama menyusup aku akan berusaha mencari bukti kejahatan Konoha yang tak pernah luput dari kecurigaan polisi."

Semua penghuni ruangan tim khusus tersebut pun mengangguk paham. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Misi ini harus berhasil, meski itu berarti kita akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Mozuku saya ambil dari kelompok bandit di episode 231 Naruto Shippuden. Dan Mizuki, tau kan yaa, Chuunin Konoha di episode 1 yang nyuruh Naruto nyuri gulungan terlarang ._.<p>

Aaaaaaandddd Happy Opposite Party! Berasa nggak NaruSasunya? ._. Well, saya harap pembaca sekalian gak kebingungan sama alur ceritanya ehehehehe /diinjeks ide cerita ini didapet dari MV B.A.P One Shot. Jadi jangan heran kalau pembaca sekalian merasa familiar xDD

BTW NARUTO UDAH TAMAT, BROH. BENER2 TAMA, ENGGAK ADA LAGI YANG NAMANYA NEXT CHAPTER :") SO, THANKS A LOT FOR THE 15 YEARS OF SAILING. I WOULD NEVER ABANDON YOU, MY FIRST SHIP!

All hail SasuNaru, Longlife NaruSasu!

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
